megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4 The Animation
''Persona 4: The Animation ''(ペルソナ4アニメ Perusona 4 anime) is a television anime adaptation of the game Persona 4 made by AIC ASTA. and is overseen by Aniplex. It uses the same characters and setting as its inspiration. Additionally, Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro, the original's art director and music composer, respectively, are said to return in their former roles. Original Run *'MBS': October 06, 2011 - March 29, 2012 *'TBS': October 07, 2011 - March 30, 2012 *'CBC': October 12, 2011 - April 04, 2012 *'Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope': June 09, 2012 General Information There are also special live broadbasts at midnight at Nico Video. Hosted by the character's voice actors, this broadcast aims to inform the latest content about the anime. On May 27, 2012, plans for a film adaption were announced. Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope' will compile the anime into a 90-minute film consisting of both new and old material. Sentai Filmworks has licensed the anime for the U.S., and is currently simulcasting the anime on The Anime Network and Hulu. There are plans for a Blu-Ray/DVD release with a dub. The dub is said to include the original game's cast. List of Episodes :See: List of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes Trivia General Trivia *The anime was announced on April 11, 2011, which is also the date the in-game story starts. *The show's trailers were released on a special website resembling an old-fashioned TV and would air at midnight. Additionally, the videos were broadcasted on dates that hold certain importance in the game, like the date of the dissappearance of a person. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? * When Ai Ebihara calls Yu Narukami, the ringtone of his cellphone is the piece 'Zigeunerweisen" by Pablo de Sarasate, which is played in the game Catherine when the player dies. Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me The opening is changed and featured a special opening (with the song True Story) for the first appearence of Rise Kujikawa. Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *The Reincarnation version of "I'll Face Myself -Battle-" is used for Yu's battle with Shadow Mitsuo. Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *When Nanako calls Aika to help Kou and Daisuke, the Reincarnation version of "Specialist" is used. Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *When Yu Narukami runs to return the fireworks, the Reincarnation Version of "Reverie" is used. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *The background music of this episode are entirely from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OST including the opening uses Burn My Dread except for the ending theme. Episode 19 - It's School Festival Day! Time to Have Fun! *When Ayane plays the trombone, she is playing the chorus of the ending credits of Persona 4, Never More. Gallery External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Mayonaka TV (Midnight Channel) *Trailer *True Ending Episode Trailer Category:Animation Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 The Animation